Paper Mario: The Infinite Chain
'Paper Mario: The Forgotten Palace '''is the 5th Paper Mario installment planned to release in late fall 2013. Like the 1st and 2nd Paper Mario installments the game returns Partners that are able to aid Mario throughout his journey. The game is produced by Scarlet Dawn Studios and is platformed for the Wii U. Story Prolouge Again, Bowser's last scheme is foiled by Mario and many of his other friends. Due to this Bowser mumbles in disgust, frustrated that he hasn't reigned king over the Mushroom Kingdom. He then blames his minions for messing up his scheme and charges all over the castle uncontrollably, some are injured in the the processes while other successfully take cover. Nearby Bowser, a Koopa whom has retreated into his shell being alerted by Bowser's rampage is kicked into a Bowser Statue. The statue is reduced to rubble and reveals that a hidden staircase had been under it all along. Curiosity getting the best of him, Bowser decides to descend down through the staircase. Chapter 1: In the Midst of the Mist Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6: The Bitter Cons of Subcon Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Gameplay Characters Playable Areas Main Chapter 1: In the Midst of the Mist Chapter 2 *Bomb Bay *Shapanel Spire Chapter 3 *Frosty Reef Chapter 4 *Lemon Square *Mapleaf Pass *Gauntlet Gultch Chapter 5 Chapter 6: The Bitter Cons of Subcon *Dusty Industries Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Majestic Tonics Items known as Majestic Tonics are scattered throughout the game hidden in secret areas. There are three of these tonics in each levels. These bottles are found in different colors, three of the same type throughout the game. When three of the same color are collected they can be put into the Majestic Engine to be turned into a Majestic Prism thus obtaining the item. These prisms can be used to put an effect on the team such as healing HP each turn or dealing damage to enemies similar to badges from ''Paper Mario. Although only one can be used at a time. Unlike most items they aren't discarded when used and can be put back into the'' Majestic Crystals page in Puzents' ''Inventory Chapter. Memory Sketches Memory Sketches are sketches that signify mainly partners and are very important in the game's plot. They also allow a player to rebattle a boss simply by asking Kiyura to turn to the page where that sketch is. If all memory sketches are collected one with all things seen in memory sketches will be drawn. This sketch allows the player to battle all the bosses in order with only four chosen items form the player's bag to use aginst all the bosses. If this is beaten the player will be able to acsses another, more visious version of the final boss. Enemies Main Article: Paper Mario: The Forgotten Palace/Tattle Log Items Normal Power-Up Puzzle Recipies For a list of recipies made by Toas T. see: Paper Mario: The Forgotten Palace/Recipes Bosses *TBA *Trenchant *Lumerkun *Crevexus *King Boo *Wart *Bowser *Asenius *TBA